Eli
Eli is a friend and ally of Xena and Gabrielle, with a reputation as a healer and avatar of the god and way of love. His character plants "Seeds of Faith" into the hearts of his followers, begining a slow rebbelion against the cruel Olympians over a period of aboout 25 years. He is portrayed by Timothy Omudson. Character History 'Devi: '''When Eli meets Xena, he has yet to discover his powers as a Devi, which are mystic healers. He is currently a stage illusinist, but when he, Xena and Gabrielle watch his assistant become possesed by an evil demon, Gabrielle attepts to save her and it seems to work. however, eli and Xena learn the demon is now inside of Gabriell, who poses as a Devi. The realize it is in fact Eli who is the Devi, and he save gabby and becomes an avatar of the God of love. '''The Way: '''Eli is now a target of intrajit , an evil indian deity, and the three enlist the monkey like immortal Hanuman, who seeks to help young avatars and offers to bring Eli to Krishna's temple. however, intrajit mannages to capture Eli and brings hm and gabrielle to his palace. Krishna gives Xena the power of Kali, a fearsome fighter with numerous arms, and she and Intrajit battle it out, with Xena obviously taking the wining stroke. '''Ides of March and Fallen Angel :'with many wounded and ill, eli developed a reputation as a great healer and shares his knowledge of love. With Xena off to Rome, Gabrielle and her newfound friend Amarice seek out Eli, but it's not long before xena runs into trouble, and Gabby rushes to her aid. Yet it is then that Alti vision come fulfilled, and Xena and Gabrielle are crucified. But while Joxer, Amarice and Eli prepare to take their bodies back to Greece, Eli is visited by an angelic Callisto, and she helps revive his friends. Xena and Gabrielle journey to a village to find it's citizens opposing the gods. They talk of their teacher, who turns out to be Eli. He tells them they need no weapon but love, and the gods do not understand that power. He plans to lead his followers in a war of love, but ares Threatens him. When Eli opposes him, ares kills him. The death of Eli triggers courage in his followers and they realize they do not need to depend on the Olympians to protect them. Xena vows that Ares will pay the price for Eli's death with his own. Callisto tells her that killing Ares would not honor Eli's memory, but she says she will kill Ares anyway. When she is about to kill Ares, she has a vision of Eli and remembers all his preaching of peace and the words of Callisto, which provides Xena with enough wisdom to not avenge his murder by shedding more blood. Ares tries to kill Xena, but she tells him her death will only strengthen the belief of Eli's followers. Eli appears as an angel and tells Xena and Gabrielle that "Love is the Way. Aftermath Edit When the adult Eve, now known as Livia, the bloodthirsty champion of Rome tries to kill the Elijans as a favor to Ares and nearly kills Xena, Eli stops her and shows Eve visions of her as a baby, revealing to her that Xena loved her with all of her heart. When Eve sheds her identity as Livia and gets baptized and accepts the Way of Love, Eli comes to Xena and tells her that his God has granted her the power to kill gods so that she may protect Eve and bring about the Twilight. Later on when Xena is trying to stop Caligula from stealing Aphrodite's powers and becoming a full deity, Archangel Michael tries to kill her to stop this from happening but is stopped by Xena. Xena, then tries to kill Michael for convincing Eve to nearly sacrifice her life against Caligula, but Eli stops her by removing her ability to kill deities. Category:Characters